A Second Life
by Lu Bane Na
Summary: A boy becomes a man who wants to simply die in battle and rejoin his long dead mother. Is that too much to ask for? Just be careful what you wish as you might end up with more than you bargained for. This is just a plot bunny I had. If someone is interested, just contact me.


**Hey, s'up, salutations, wat'up, etc. etc. This is just a plot bunny I had that if someone wants to develop further, just let me know if you got any questions. Reading Lupine Horror's Fate Gamble series hatched this idea in my mind at first and with some research and imagination and freedom that 'Fan' and 'Fiction' gives me on this site, I have written this.**

 **I do not own Tsukihime, Type-moon, or anything else that might be derived from other medias.**

* * *

(Play OST: Youtube- Most Epic OSTs Ever 'Waltz with Vampires')

( _Unknown time, place)_

 _I can't really tell you much._

A lone howl of a wolf echoed through the still night, the full moon shining in iridescent splendor over a snowy forest.

 _All I ever really knew was survival at one point._

Hundreds of torches peer through the blackness of the night with shouts of evil promises of pain and curses filling the air.

 _Once we were many, now we were few. So few...familiar faces that once visited now vanished from the world by humans, both the normal kind and those that hunted in the dark._

Chants for the death of the beasts shook the forest as the land trembled with the stomps of the fearful, racist masses of sheep.

 _We were a powerful people. We never got sick, could live for hundreds or thousands of years, and possessed amazing abilities that made us one men/women armies._

A man bearing an incredibly powerful body stood among hundreds like him, all with red eyes and sharp teeth. They followed him into the forests, away from the horizon that was dotted with settlements of humans.

 _Though we had rivalries, we looked after each other. Whenever one of us was hunted, we would be there to protect or exact vengeance._

A grassland is soaked in the blood of dead humans, their bodies ripped to numerous pieces. Many had faces forever morphed into cries of terror.

 _We killed so many yet more always showed up in response. We never had much problem until somehow that discovered a metal that was poisonous to us and used it to deadly effect._

Spears armed with tips of pure silver glinted in the moonlight.

 _The assurance of our survival and victories disappeared. We sought out isolation yet were still chased. Over the centuries, we lived in obscurity while the humans multiplied and their technology became more advanced._

Birds of metal flew overhead a large forest, bombs freefalling from underneath their bellies to fall upon the retreating army. Large carriages called tanks fired loud cannons that turned flat earth into craters and trees into splinters.

 _It was obvious that we would run out of hiding places soon and would have to face the world once again. By then, it was just me and my mother. She was so much older and wiser than me as I was still considered a child._

A massive female of white hair guided her young son of grey hair through abandoned battlefields, the smell of the dead and residue from explosives still obscured much of their sense of smell.

 _It was no surprise that one day we got unlucky. It had been decades since we last saw a human. My mother went hunting for food and never came back. When I looked for her, following her trail, I found her corpse among an entire battalion of dead soldiers with a strange blue and red patch on it. Soldiers, trucks and tanks were all torn apart with impunity and no distinction. Her body laid still upon the ground, a hole in her now human chest from a silver bullet._

A teenage boy who looked close to a pre-adult didn't move from her side, his voice gone from the loss as he knew he was finally the last of his kind.

 _A certain man eventually came across me, a young colonel with gold hair and eyes. Despite having the same clothes as the men who killed my mother, he didn't raise his hand against me. He took me in, made up a fake story about me. I could see in his eyes that he had a hint of what I was. He confirmed it, when we were alone, that I was a wolfman. A werewolf. A lycan. The last of my kind. He promised me training and the chance to wage an eternal war against those who killed my kind if I would but join him._

 _He was a strange human that didn't think like a human. He said he was building a group and my existence would convince his Alpha to help him._

A young man with tanned skin and grey hair was introduced by the gold haired man to another man with slicked down hair and a short patch of hair underneath his nose.

 _Even though I didn't talk, I demonstrated some of my powers. The short man was happy and shook the hand of my handler. From there, life became one of bloodshed. With the best training I could get, I became an Alpha of my own pack of humans who were very eager to hunt others._

The young man, now adult-like stood in a large coat with a cap on his head. Before him was a company of a hundred soldiers that oozed bloodlust. In his honor, they called their group the 'Werewolves.'

 _We lost the war but the Major survived, so did many from our group. We regrouped and waited for decades, preparing ourselves to once more wage war against the world of humans. The humans of my group were stronger now. They were called vampires. Eventually, the time came for us to strike. We rained missiles down onto the city of our greatest enemy._

A massive blimp with the Nazi swastika launched dozens of missiles from the carriage underneath it, creating massive explosions throughout the city.

 _I went and searched out a particular human I fought in the last war since he was defecting to our side. Once done with that, I briefly fought against the Beta of our enemy's strongest pack. To be honest, this vampire unnerved me. It was later that night that I eventually faced the Alpha of the enemy, a woman who knew no fear when faced with me. It earned my respect that she could command such powerful pack members that were obviously stronger than her. It was only right that I point her in the direction of the Major. Let the Alphas handle each other. The young, beautiful vampire woman at her side was my opponent._

 _We fought and as I overpowered her, she had a brief moment of defeat in her eyes before something changed and her attacks seemed more coordinated. I was internally grateful. I've had enough of life. While I worked for the Major, I did not share his vision anymore. There was no point for my continued existence when I was the only one left. The woman's attacks were powerful but she had no idea of how to kill me..so I helped her cheat._

Gold rained down upon them both after having several chests of it destroyed within the massive cargo bay of the main blimp.

 _A flash of silver caught my eye and I kicked it towards her. She looked down at the silver tooth in her hand. The fight went a little bit long. We both destroyed our arms when our punches connected, nothing that wouldn't heal in seconds. She caught my kick with her teeth while another man strangely enough popped out of her shoulder. I recognized him as the Alpha of that mercenary group this woman's Alpha hired. He caught the silver tooth with his fingers and stabbed me through the heart with it._

 _As I fell to the ground, I felt no pain. I wouldn't have cared. Nothing was more painful than my own existence. I gave a final smile, the first one I've made in over eighty years, as my body burst into flames. I could feel my soul escaping my human shell, my natural wolf form finally free from its prison. I gave a jubilant howl before finally departing, sending a grateful look to the blond vampire._

 _As my consciousness disappeared, an indiscernible amount of time later, I began to wake up. The area was dark around me, warm and wet. I briefly was afraid that I hadn't passed on to join my pack. It was a terrifying thought. Despite the oddity of my surroundings, I couldn't help but feel like I instinctively knew where I was._

 _The only clue I had was a heartbeat that calmly drummed on for what felt like eternity. Eventually, I could feel the sensations of my paws returning to me and it clicked for me._

 _I was in a womb again as an unborn pup? Why was I reborn?_

 ** _You will finally have your wish. My end of the deal is settled now._**

 _I did not know whose voice that was. It was a female's but I had never heard it before. What did she mean that I would finally have my wish? What was my wish? To die and rejoin my pack, right? To be with my mother again, right?_

 _My thoughts must have taken much longer to process in the real world as I felt my body had grown in size and the heartbeat of my 'mother' was getting steadily faster. I felt several squeeze and a few contractions before I saw a little light. This pregnancy went by much quicker and smoother than any I had known of. The labor was suppose to last for hours instead of seconds._

 _When I came out, I felt onto the familiar sensation of dirt and grass warmed by a large wolf's body heat. I looked around through bleary eyes at the world I was in. I felt a tongue began licking my face, cleaning it of the afterbirth. With some effort, my vision cleared and I felt my heart stop. Tears threatened to come to my eyes as I gazed around the caring face of a massive white wolf that I hadn't seen in over eighty years._

 _Mother?! She was really here!? My body gave out whimpers of happiness, though they could have easily been mistaken for hunger. Somehow, the look in her eyes let me know that she knew the reason for the whimpers. For the first time in so, so very long, I cried in joy. My mother just took it all in stride and continued to clean me up. I t was all a sensation I so dearly missed, of when times were so simple and we didn't have to worry about humans and vampires hunting us. My stomach grumbled in hunger and my mother laid on her side, exposing swollen glands to meal. I understood and crawled my way over to began feeding._

 _I was content and happy at my wish being granted. I had completely forgotten about the 'deal' that was apparently settled, whatever it meant wasn't important enough to me._

 _It was when a confused cry of startlement came from a few meters away that sounded very human that I turned to see who it was. It was a young woman with pale skin and long black hair who looked of European descent. I would have thought she another member of the pack, possibly one who was reborn as well, until I saw her eyes._

 _Crimson eyes with slit pupils._

 _A vampire._

 _...Why were they here? Who was she?_

 _Somehow I could sense her power and that feeling of trepidation I felt when Alucard unleashed his power was long forgotten. Whoever this vampire draculina was, she was a true monster underneath that skin. I wanted to attack her and get her as far from my mother as possible but the way my mother was so eerily calm in the presence of this woman confused me. The only thing that distorted the image of her from her power was the open jaw look upon her face._

 _"_ PRIMATE MURDER, WHEN DID YOU GET PREGNANT?! HOW WERE YOU PREGANT?!"

 _Due to the strange name given to my mother, I felt there was now alot more to my mother than I would be prepared for._

* * *

A/N: So yeah, there's my plot bunny. I couldn't help myself. I do have another chapter I might add to this since it wouldn't feel right if I made it into another story idea as well. However, I'm busy with my current stories and I don't need to ruin my story flow by making more stories. I will/might update this from time to time but it won't be a legit project until I finish my current Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother story.

If you haven't guessed who the child is, he's known as the 'Captain' in the anime/manga Hellsing Ultimate. I felt with his abilities in the anime, he'd fit right in with all of the supernatural badasses in the Type-Moon franchise. Seriously, look up his ability list on the Hellsing Ultimate wiki. Take away his weakness to silver and he would be unstoppable...kinda like what I did in this story when he got reborn to not just his mother, but his mother who was reborn by Gaia as Primate Murder.

I hate nobody has thought of this idea before but I love that nobody has as I am now the first one to write this idea.


End file.
